The present invention relates to a tool for chip removing machining and a blade arranged therein. The tool comprises a holder, a planar, elongated blade and a cutting insert. The holder has an expandable securing part and a head attached thereto comprising a longitudinally extending first recess having bordering edge surfaces at least partly forming a dove-tail profile. The blade has a cutting insert site at a front surface thereof, an end surface, side surfaces and edge surfaces. The edge surfaces at least partly form a dove-tail profile. The blade is wedgingly urged towards a lower one of said bordering edge surfaces by means of tightening means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,818 is shown a parting tool comprising a holder, a blade and an insert. The holder is provided with a clamping device which is adapted to clamp the blade in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction of the blade and to simultaneously clamp the insert. That type of tool lacks a well defined stop in the longitudinal direction of the blade and demands close tolerances on the holder and the blade such to avoid tilting in the holder and therefore the tool is adapted for small cutting forces only.
One object of the present invention is to shape a tool and a blade such to obtain a stable and secure tool system.
Another object is to obtain a flexible tool system , i.e., a tool wherein the blade is easily and quickly exchangeable regardless of the dimension thereof.
Another object is to obtain a tool system which is unsensitive to tolerance faults.